Ela é perfeita!
by LuisaPoison
Summary: Para o geminiano, Tereza Koga era simplesmente a união de todas as belas coisas existentes no mundo. Sua pele cor de ébano, os cabelos crespos e seus belos olhos, que brilhavam tal qual as ametistas. Sua personalidade forte, mas ao mesmo tempo doce e amorosa faziam dela uma pessoa única. E foi tudo isso que fez Kanon se apaixonar perdidamente por Koga.


Aquele era um dia especial, além de ser o aniversário de sua doce morena, também era o dia que completariam dois anos de namoro. Kanon havia ido até a confeitaria de Koga, e agora a observava preparar algumas receitas. O amor que ela depositava ao fazer tal tarefa, fazia com que se apaixonasse mais ainda por ela.

Para o geminiano, Tereza Koga era simplesmente a união de todas as belas coisas existentes no mundo. Sua pele cor de ébano, os cabelos crespos e seus belos olhos, que brilhavam tal qual as ametistas. Sua personalidade forte, mas ao mesmo tempo doce e amorosa faziam dela uma pessoa única. E foi tudo isso que fez Kanon se apaixonar perdidamente por Koga.

Perto da virginiana, o geminiano sentia-se completo, preenchido por todas as coisas boas existentes no mundo e também, por todos os sentimentos bons. Sempre que sentia-se perdido, ele encontrava em Koga o seu farol, seu porto seguro. E por causa de todo esse amor que os unia, Kanon havia preparado algo especial para comemorar aquele dia.

– Koga, que horas você vai terminar? – perguntou, se aproximando dela.

– Não vai demorar muito. É só eu terminar essas encomendas e podemos ir.

– Você nem deveria estar trabalhando hoje, é um dia especial. Mas, tudo bem, sei que você é responsável com seu trabalho, por isso, vou te deixar terminando e te pego mais tarde. Pode ser? – depositou um selinho nos lábios cheios de Koga. – Às 19 horas está bom pra você?

– Está sim, te espero! Até mais tarde!

Quando o namorado saiu, Koga ficou se perguntando o que ele estaria aprontando, Kanon era um homem cheio de surpresas, quando achava que o conhecia, eis que ele sempre a surpreendia. Por já o conhecê-lo não tentaria decifrar aquele mistério, ou não conseguiria terminar suas encomendas.

Ao chegar no Santuário, Kanon entrou em contato com Afrodite e Camus, pois eles o ajudariam a preparar a surpresa para sua amada. Com a resposta positiva dos companheiros, foi até a cozinha para ver os preparativos do jantar, que já havia solicitado para a serva do Templo de gêmeos. Com todos os preparativos se encaminhando corretamente, ele foi até seu quarto, se arrumar. Queria estar à altura de Koga para aquela noite.

O geminiano após tomar um banho demorado, foi até o quarto onde colocou uma calça de linho na cor bege, uma camisa branca. Os longos cabelos azuis prendeu em um rabo de cavalo baixo, se olhou no grande espelho, aprovando o resultado final.

Koga também terminava de se arrumar, havia escolhido um vestido verde, justo até a cintura e solto na saia, que ia até o joelho, prendeu nos cabelos cacheados uma presilha de flor, da mesma cor do vestido. Fez uma maquiagem que destacou ainda mais seus olhos, por fim colocou um brinco de pérolas, colar com as mesmas pedras, borrifar seu perfume favorito. Estava pronta, agora era esperar Kanon, o que não demorou muito.

Quando o geminiano colocou os olhos em sua amada, sentiu seu coração falhar porque Koga estava linda, mais do que costumava ser. – Uau! Você está linda, meu amor! – ele disse ao se aproximar e dar um selinho em seus lábios cheios. – Vamos!?

– Vamos! – Koga estava corada, não se acostumava com os elogios tão sinceros do namorado.

x.x.x.x.x

O casal chegou até o Terceiro Templo. Saga, a pedido do irmão, foi para a casa da namorada em Rodorio. Kanon, levou Koga até a varanda onde uma mesa redonda, ornada com uma toalha de renda branca estava perfeitamente arrumada. Em cima dela havia vários pratos que deixavam um aroma delicioso no ar, e um vinho branco.

– Você caprichou! – Koga disse enquanto se aproximava da mesa e percebia o quanto estava tudo lindo.

– Para você sempre capricho! – Kanon parou atrás da namorada enlaçando em seguida a cintura dela.

– Você me trata de uma maneira que faz eu me sentir uma rainha.

– Mas, para mim você é uma rainha. Tereza… – ele a virou para si. – Você deve ser tratada da melhor forma possível, você deve receber tudo do bom e melhor e sabe por quê? Porque não faz idéia do quanto você mudou minha vida. Se hoje sou um homem melhor, tu é uma das razões para isso ter acontecido.

– Para com isso! Eu não fiz nada…

– Fez sim! – ele a interrompeu – Você me mostrou o que o verdadeiro amor pode fazer com uma pessoa. Muito obrigado Tereza Koga por ter entrado na minha vida e por ter permitido que eu a amasse. – os olhos cor de jade do Marina estavam brilhantes por causa das lágrimas que começaram a se formar. – Mas, vamos jantar porque nossa noite está apenas começando.

O casal apreciou o belo jantar e vinho, conversaram e agora, Kanon ligava o rádio e colocava uma música lenta. Enlaçou com os braços fortes o corpo voluptuoso da namorada e começaram a dançar. Enquanto os passos eram dado em sincronia, beijos apaixonados eram trocados, uma chuva de pétalas e cristais de gelo começou a cair sobre eles fazendo com que a virginiana parasse e olhasse a cena emocionada. – Como você fez isso, seu danadinho!?

– Segredo! – sussurrou rente ao ouvido de Koga. Enlaçou de novo a cintura dela e voltou a dançar. – Eu amo você, Tereza! – selou seus lábios nos dela num beijo apaixonado, mas logo foi tornando-se mais urgente.

Logo o desejo se espalhava pelos corpos de ambos, um queria o outro. Kanon segurou a coxa de Koga, erguendo a até sua cintura, com isso fez com que suas intimidades se tocassem e, mesmo estando de roupas, a virginiana pôde sentir toda a ereção do namorado. Então, se abraçou mais a ele. – Quero você Kanon!

Não foi preciso dizer duas vezes, o geminiano a levou até seu quarto. O beijo estava cada vez mais possessivo e logo as roupas estavam jogadas em um canto do quarto. O corpos nus se encaixavam, se amavam numa sincronia perfeita e não demorou para que atingissem o ápice. Depois o Marina deitou trazendo sua bela morena para que deitasse sobre seu peito.

– Muito obrigada, meu amor. Esses foi um dos meus melhores aniversários. Mas, eu também tenho uma surpresa para você! – sentou-se na cama, pegou a mão dele e levou até seu ventre.

Kanon abria e fechava a boca sem conseguir dizer nada, as lágrimas voltaram em seus olhos.

– Você vai ser papai! – Koga falou percebendo a emoção dele, ela também estava chorando.

– Obrigado meu, amor! Você está me fazendo o homem mais feliz do mundo!

E foi assim que Kanon mudou e começou uma família junto daquela mulher que ele considerava perfeita.


End file.
